Just a Little Part of You
by SYuuri
Summary: Swallowing hard, she scooted to get a better look, to make sure that the light wasn't playing any tricks on her. xX Oneshot Xx S/J


**Just a Little Part of You**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Not mine. I actually forgot to put a disclaimer in my previous story. Oh well. <strong>

**This is something that I've been wanting to write for a while. Oh, and happy birthday _carrousella_!**

* * *

><p>"One minute," Sam promised, quickly unbuckling his seatbelt and jumping out of the car before she could utter another protest.<p>

"And there he goes…" Jules mumbled, watching her –on- again boyfriend literally sprinting towards the entrance of his apartment building.

When she glanced out of the window, the sky was just fading into twilight. It was a beautiful sight, the color of orange and purple blending together. Soon, the evening would fall and the stars would start to come out, each of them twinkling from afar. Sometimes she wished that she was back home where the stars would shine a million of times brighter.

And of one them was her mother, Jules thought with a wan smile. Jules knew she'd always look out for her. Would her mom be proud of her?

Talking about pride…

_Where the hell is he? _Jules frowned, glancing at her watch.

There was a new seafood restaurant by the beach that she had been wanting to try. She had suggested that they should go together with the rest of team, but one glare of those deep blue eyes had immediately silenced her. True enough, with the endless hot calls and long shifts they had been having all week, they hardly spent any time together. Even when he was staying in her place, both would be too exhausted to even think about doing anything creative.

Mid-way, Sam realized that he had forgotten his wallet. Sam being Sam, he had refused her offer to pay for dinner.

"One minute he said." Jules mumbled. Maybe she should get him a new watch for Christmas.

Starting to feel the first touch of boredom, Jules lazily traced her fingers along the dashboard. The car was Sam's new possession; his baby –his words, not hers-. _Finally_, he had realized that having a bike –which was not even a motorbike, for goodness' sake- wasn't really that convenient, and replaced it with a black second-hand 2006 Explorer SUV.

Jules liked it even better than his old truck. The car was just like Sam- powerful, practical and a badass altogether.

And he kept it pretty clean too, Jules mused, craning her neck to check out the back. _Well, scratch that, it's cleaner than my room. _The leather seats were firm and shiny as if he polished them every week. For a second-hand car, Sam had definitely gotten a good, satisfying deal. When she breathed in, she could smell a faint smell of his cologne, so that's definitely a plus.

Jules turned up the radio to distract herself. One of the things that she lov-, _liked_, about Sam was their similar choice of songs. She wouldn't have to start stacking her own selection of CDs in his car anytime soon.

Still, while she knew he just bought the car several weeks ago, it felt _too_ new. Aside from the whiff of Sam's cologne clouding the car and Matthew Bellamy shouting from his speaker, it just lacked personality. Heck, he had even changed the wheels of his bike with one of those eccentric, blinding blue rimmed wheels. _Just in case some cars decide to bump into me; _he had explained with that boyish grin.

Jules reached out and flipped down the sun visor in front of the driver's seat, not really hoping to find anything, and froze. Swallowing hard, she scooted to get a better look, to make sure that the light wasn't playing any tricks on her.

It was as real as the sunset's warmth on her face, the picture.

A picture of _her_.

She was in her street clothes, eating and laughing with someone sitting next to her. The background of the picture told her that it was taken at The Goose, and yet she knew that the pub was no longer serving fried tacos now. She remembered because Spike had gotten so heart-broken the team had made fun of him for the rest of that night.

It was almost 2 years ago.

Chuckling in spite of the tears stinging her eyes, Jules felt her heart constrict inside her chest, a lump forming in her throat. Why would he keep it _all this time_? After the way she had treated him _so_ badly? _Why_?

_You know why. _

When they were seeing each other the first time around, Sam _had_ complained about how he wanted to put up a picture of her in his locker, as impossible as it would have been.

The relationship hadn't last long enough for him to do anything.

Now though…

Jules bit her lip.

* * *

><p>"Morning, sleepyhead," Sam said. "I bring food- breakfast wraps and hashbrown. Yes, I didn't forget the milk, I told you I wouldn't. I'll be there soon. Just start the coffee, Sweetheart. Later."<p>

Sam took off his headset and slowed down as the lights turned from green to yellow. The smile hadn't left his face. He loved listening to her voice first thing in the morning.

_In ten minutes you could do more than just listen, Sam._

As much as he wanted to spend the night in her place yesterday, he had a phone call to make. It was his father, so needless to say the long distance call had been unpleasant.

The scrumptious smell of Tim Horton's breakfast filled the car and his stomach grumbled in response, but he still needed to make a pit-stop first. In contrary to what he had told Jules, he _had_ forgot the milk.

His old man wasn't entirely happy knowing that Natalie was bunking with him, but her mother had told him –it had sounded more like a plead- to be patient for now and look after his sister, making sure she didn't do anything reckless.

_It's so bloody hot today,_ Sam grimaced. What Spike said, global warming. That's a perfectly logical reason to waste less hot water. A grin appeared on his face. The possibilities were endless. "Not that we need any reason, right, Jules?"

He casually flipped down the sun visor and was immediately rendered stunned.

Her picture was still there, smiling and laughing ever so prettily. What hadn't been there was a scribble; _her_ scribble.

'**Eyes on the road, Soldier!' **

Sam chuckled and it only took seconds before it turned into a full-blown laughter. And when he thought he couldn't possibly love her more...

"Come on, move!"

Startled, Sam looked up and saw that the light was green already. Behind him, people were still honking furiously. Still, it wasn't enough to diminish his grin. If anything, it only fueled him to laugh even harder. _Eyes on the road, Sam, look up and see the sign. _

"Aye, Jules, you got it, you got it."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are chocolates and cookies. <strong>


End file.
